


Tokmia

by RioRiley



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Mpreg, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioRiley/pseuds/RioRiley
Summary: Kylo ren is impregnated by Snoke before he kills him. Rey helps Ben navigate pregnancy far off in the galaxy.Or: Rise of Skywalker if Ben had been pregnant.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

When Kylo Ren formed his alliance with Emperor Snoke, he thought he would find a sense of belonging. He thought he would have a sense of purpose, in being able to freely use the force, in more powerful ways than he could imagine. He had felt betrayed as a child by his family. Betrayed by his uncle, for obvious reasons. He felt betrayed by his mother, that she had never truly trusted him, he never felt like he was good enough for her. He felt betrayed by his father, most of all. Kylo blamed his father, for letting Leia send him off to train with Luke. He never wanted to go. He didn't want to become a Jedi. He didn't want to battle against the dark side. His dad had refused to stand up for him, because standing up for him meant standing against Leia. He was toxically loyal to Leia, even though he knew it was wrong to send Ben away. He was a coward, in Kylos eyes.

He thought that by forming an alliance with emperor Snoke, he would feel a sense of accomplishment, and a sense of belonging. He had never felt like he fit in with his own family. He always felt like his parents were frightened of him, and who he might become. He felt that by joining with snoke, he would be good enough. He felt like he could finally please someone, and have someone around him that was proud of his occasional accomplishments. 

He learned none of that was true. That he would never be good enough for Snoke either. He would never be good enough for anyone.

Within weeks of his alliance, Kylo learned that Snoke was far more a monster than he could have ever expected. He trained, day in, and day out, molding himself into Snokes perfect weapon against the resistance. At first, Kylo had enjoyed his training. He had enjoyed having the chance to use his power. He enjoyed having the opportunity to learn, without the Jedi limits. He felt respected.

But then things changed. Before, he had been praised and rewarded, for everything he did on Snokes account, but slowly, he was punished, and beaten, roughing him up, to rid him of his emotions and heart. He went from feeling like a prodigy, to feeling like a slave. He would go to sleep, his body bruised and bloody from battle, and subsequent punishment, only to do it all over again the next day. As time passed, Kylo had become a shell of himself.

He was being abused, he was afraid, and had come to learn to obey in order to avoid further harm. He felt more like a failure than ever, and began longing to be back with his parents. He longed to be respected. He longed to be loved, even though he hadn't been sure if he had felt love in the company of his parents either.

Snoke had instructed Kylo to kill his father several times, to which Kylo refused, and Snoke had punished Kylo sexually, which had never before happened. But after the first time, Snoke raped Kylo, again and again for his personal pleasure. It came with a level of pain, and shame that Kylo had never before felt. Time and time again, Kylo had been left in his quarters, bleeding out on his bed, his body willing him into unconsciousness from the pain, knowing it will all begin again the following day. 

Even after Kylo kills Han, the abuse continues, and Kylo understands that it's no longer a form of punishment against him, but that Snoke has found pleasure in it. It happens more and more often, after he has done what was asked of him. There is no end in sight. It's a seemingly never ending cycle, right up until he kills Snoke. 

It's right around when he kills him, only a few days before, when Kylo realises that he's pregnant. He's terrified. He didn't know it was possible for him to become pregnant let alone for it to happen with Snoke. He's scared and he doesn't know what to do and he's never felt quite that alone in his entire life. And even having this little baby, thing, inside him, only makes it worse. He can sense it's presence, sense it's light, and he knows Rey can sense it too. He knows by the way she looks at him, that she knows exactly what's going on. 

As Snoke lays there on the ground, cut in half, Rey approaches Kylo, and looks at him, a look full of infinite pity. 

"Ben… are you alright?" Rey asks him quietly once Snoke has been defeated. Kylo shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm fine Rey. Don't concern yourself with me." Kylo says sternly.

"I sense another presence in you Ben." Rey says quietly. "I know how it got there. I saw it."

"Congratulations." Kylo says sternly.

"Please let me help you. You don't have to do this alone." Rey pleads.

Inside Ben wants to open up to her. He wants to tell her how frightened he is. How lost he feels. How badly, he wants to leave all this behind and go make a better life for himself. He wants to tell her that he knows that he has done wrong. He wants to tell her that there is still light in him, that he knows that he can change. He doesn't do any of that.

"Rey. I know who your parents are." Kylo taunts.

"You what?" Rey asks, confused and distracted by the dramatic change in subject.

"They were nobodies." Kylo taunts.

"No they weren't." Rey says sternly.

"By choice." Kylo says quietly. "They were nobodies by choice. To protect you." 

"What are you talking about?" Rey asks.

"Snoke told me." Kylo says quietly.

"Your father is Emperor Palpatine's son. You're his granddaughter." Kylo says quietly.

"That's impossible. Palpatine was thrown off the death star. He's dead. Has been for a long time." Rey says confused.

"That's what the Sith wanted the Jedi to believe. Palpatine is alive. He's on a secret with planet, not on any of the star charts. He's been controlling the galaxy from there for decades." Kylo explains.

"Why are you telling me this?" Rey asks.

"Because if we kill him, we can bring an end to this darkness." Kylo says quietly.

"We?" Rey clarifies.

Kylo nods.

"The only way to get to the planet, is with a with wayfinder. Only two exist." Kylo says quietly. 

"And you're going to help me get there?" Rey asks. Kylo nods. 

She hugs him.

It's the first genuine human contact that Kylo has felt in a long time. He hasn't felt touch that hasn't been aimed to hurt him in longer than he can remember. And hers is so genuine, so well meaning. He doesn't know how to handle it. 

He hugs her back, holding her. 

Ben spends the next several months researching the location of either of the wayfinder, in secret. He also experiences the symptoms associated with the first several months of pregnancy. He's nauseous all the time, and is convinced he has vomited more in the past couple months than he has in the entire rest of his life combined. He acts as a first order spy, his crew still in full belief that he is in charge, while he spends his days working out how to betray them and put an end to all of this. By the time he has found the location of one of the wayfinders, its location rumored to be on Endor in the wreckage of the death star, a few months have passed and his stomach has started to expand. He can still hide the small bump within his robes but he knows that there will come a time when he no longer can.

Ben instructs Rey to meet him on Endor, and she does. She hides the shock in her eyes upon seeing the small bump in Ben's middle. He notices her wandering eyes.

"The wayfinder is on the death star, in Vaders office." Ben says, trying to change the focus of her attention. 

Rey nods solemnly.

"Are you alright?" Rey asks constantly as she and Ben climb the rubble of the death star. Ben continually tells her he's fine, and thanks her for her concern even though He's beginning to get irritated. 

"Rey im fine. Please stop worrying about me. I'm not going to let the kid slow me down." Ben says quietly as they climb.

"Have you been looked over by any of the med droids yet?" Rey asks

"No. I don't trust them to keep anything private." Ben says honestly.

"Maybe you should consider coming back with me, we can get you checked over at the resistance base. No one would know. Id make sure of it." Rey promises.

"I can't have my mother knowing about this Rey. She'll make a fuss." Ben insists.

"Ben i'm sure she already knows. She's force sensitive." Rey reminds him. Ben shrugs.

"I'll go. Might as well male sure the things healthy." Ben says defeated by Rey's persuasions.

They get back to the resistance base, wayfinder hidden on the falcon, both of them deciding it is best for them to wait until after the baby is born, for Rey and Ben to fight Palpatine, because in his current condition, the chances of Ben being electrocuted are too big of a risk. So, Rey flies him to the base, finds a med droid, and commissions it to come look Ben over, before they plan to fly off to a distant planet to wait out the pregnancy. 

The med droid boards the ship, and goes to Ben's side at the bench in the living quarters of the falcon, and Ben moves his robes so that his stomach is exposed. That's when Rey notices that the bump has gotten larger, and that this is the first time she has seen it bare. She sits on Ben's other side, out of the way of the droid, and rests her hand reassuringly on Ben's shoulder. 

The droid runs a few scans, and lets Ben and Rey hear the heartbeat of the baby, promising Ben it appears to be completely healthy, and that Ben, appears to be about five months pregnant. 

"Is it human?" Ben asks concerned.

The droid nods.

"100%. In fact it appears to have only your DNA." The droid confirms. Ben looks relieved, to not be carrying some crazy looking alien baby. 

"Do you want to know the gender?" The droid asks.

Ben shakes his head, no.

Once the droid leaves, Rey and Ben sit in the living corridor, Ben's hand protectively placed over the peak of his still uncovered bump.

"Where do you want to go?" Rey asks, referring to which planet Ben would like to wait out his pregnancy.

"Somewhere with life. Trees and stuff." Ben say quietly.

"Endor?" Rey asks.

Ben shakes his head. "We'll be recognised there." Ben takes in a deep breath. "What about Tokmia? It's distant and lush, originally pioneered for crystals. No one lives there. We'd be safe there." Rey agrees, and they head to Tokmia.

Ben starts nesting in the eighth month of his pregnancy. He and Rey have taken up residence in an abandoned homestead, on the edge of a lush forest near a lake filled with an icy blue shade of water. He builds the baby a crib, in a room with a large window which overlooks the lake. 

He and Rey are starting to get closer, too. He lets her feel his stomach when the baby kicks. They talk, openly about things. By the time his eighth month rolls around, they are in an established relationship, and sleeping in the same bed. They've kissed more times than they can count. 

Life on Tokmia, seems like it could be a good life, Ben thinks. Like he could live here, with Rey and the baby, and they could live a happy and fulfilling life. He could start over. Right his wrongs. They could all be safe. He knows it's not the life he has been pressured to want from his parents, or even from Snoke, but it's the life he wants. It's the life Rey wants. And that's what counts.

It's late one night, not long before the baby should arrive, when Ben can't sleep even if his life was dependant on it.

"Do you think ill even be a good father?" Ben asks Rey quietly, knowing that if he hasn't fallen asleep she won't allow herself to.

"Yes. I do. I think you'll be incredible." Rey says, rolling over, and kissing Ben's cheek, before she kisses Ben's extended belly button. "And I'll gladly carry out future children." She says with a smile.

"I'm so afraid that the baby will be influenced by Snoke." Ben admits quietly.

"Ben, that baby isn't going to be born inherently bad because of Snoke. You and I will raise it, and we will help it decide it's own destiny. Snoke will have no part in it's life." Rey says quietly. 

"Do you think you'll still have a connection to the baby even if it isn't biologically your own?" Ben asks concerned.

"Ben, I don't care if the baby doesn't have any of my DNA. It's still my child. I'll still love it just as much as any kids we have down the line." Rey says quietly.

It's two weeks later, two in the morning when Ben gets up in the middle of the night because he just needs to pee, that's all, and his water breaks out of freaking nowhere. It adds up now. All the back pain he had been feeling throughout the day. It makes sense. But that doesn't mean he feels ready.

This hurt so much more than he’d ever thought it would and he doesn’t know if he is even doing this right. He doesn't know if he's going to be a good parent. He doesn't know if the kid will even like him. 

When is he supposed to push? And what if something goes wrong? They're isolated on a planet for stars sake! 

Ben looks down at the puddle, anxious and scared, and that's when he remembers he's not alone.

"Rey." He says loud enough to wake her up. He hears her stir in their bed, and watches her enter their refresher. She looks at him tiredly.

"Are you alright?" She asks, and then her eyes follow Ben's legs, down to the growing wet puddle on their floor. "Oh." She says quietly.

Ben laughs. 

"Are you in pain?" Rey asks.

"Nothing unbearable." Ben says stoically.

"Let's get you in the shower and get you cleaned up." Rey suggests.

"I don't see the point in that." Ben admits. "This is the cleanest i'll be in this process."

"Okay. Maybe we can save the shower for later. It might bring some relief." Rey says quietly.

Ben nods. "Should i put on my robes?" He asks.

"Do whatever makes you most comfortable." Rey suggests. Ben nods. He grabs a soft sweater, and a pair of loose fitting pants from his drawer.

So they stay comfortable. Rey makes them both breakfast. Ben sips a hot cup of tea, while a fire burns in the living spaces fireplace. Every now and then, Rey hears Ben grunt, but other than that things seem to be going smoothly. And then, he has his first big contraction.

They had been in their room at the time. Dancing. Rey had been humming music, and Ben had been standing in front of her, both of his arms draped around her shoulders, his head resting on his arm, next to her own head, when all of the sudden Rey felt all of his muscles tighten, while Ben simultaneously stopped moving. 

"You've got to breathe darling." Rey reminds Ben gently. He nods, and Rey exaggerates her own breathing. Ben is soon to match hers.

"That one hurt." Ben admits once it's over.

"I bet it did." Rey says softly, kissing his cheek.

After that, Ben moves around less between the contractions. He stays in their room, pacing the floor, with Rey close behind him, ready to steady him during each contraction. They go on like that for a few hours.

"I can feel it's head." Ben declares loudly, alerting Rey from their kitchen.

Rey helps him to remove his pants then, and sure enough, the baby is crowning.

"Ben, where do you want to go. I'll take you anywhere you want." Rey says softly.

Ben's sweating now. The pain is great. "Shower." He says quickly.

"Darling, I don't think now is the best time for a shower, but I could run you a bath? Babies are born in baths all the time." Rey says softly.

Ben nods. Rey supports most of his weight as they walk slowly into the refresher, and she helps Ben to lower himself into the large bath that Rey has been keeping filled with warm water.

"Get in with me." Ben asks. Rey nods. She removes her own robes, and slides into the bath behind Ben, her legs straddling him. She rubs tiny circles into his shoulders with her thumbs with each contraction. Ben let's his head rest on her shoulder, taking deep breaths between each contraction. 

Rey reaches forward, feeling the baby's head start to crown. "Ben, I think you can push when you're ready."

"I've been pushing for about twenty minutes now Rey." Ben says with a smile. He has an incredibly high pain tolerance.

Ten minutes more pass, and the baby's head is out. That's when things start to really challenge Ben. Ben starts to scream as he begins pushing out the baby's shoulders. It's stretching him wide, and the pain must be unimaginable for it to be bad enough for him to scream. His screams echo through the refresher, and Rey knows she will hear those screams in her nightmares for a long time coming. Rey wouldn't dare admit it, but she's terrified. 

"Rey the baby is stuck." Ben says in pain. Rey nods.

"Ben, sweetheart, on your next contraction, I need you to push as hard as you can, and while you do, I am going to do my best to stretch you, to try and help the baby out." Rey says with a deep breath. "I'm not going to lie to you Ben, it's going to hurt real bad."

Ben lets Rey adjust her position, so that his back is against the tub, and Rey is sitting in front of him in the water.

Another contraction takes over him, as he lets out a deep scream. Rey does as she told Ben she would do, and stretches the skin of Ben's force-created opening around the baby.

"Ben, the baby is stuck in your pelvis. On the next one, I'm going to grab the baby inside, and do my best to get it unstuck. I need you to not push. Just breathe for me Ben. You're doing good. I love you"

Rey exaggerates her breathing again, and Ben quickly matches it.

Rey has him spread even wider, as she inserts her fingers, gently getting a grip on the baby, and dislodging it from Ben's pelvis. Ben screams wildly. Rey knows that even though she is helping Ben, there's not a chance he will forget the sounds of his screams tonight. It will haunt her forever.

Ben looks exhausted. She doesn't know how much longer Ben can do this.

"Please be with us. Please help him." Rey shouts into the force. And just like that, Ben swears his energy is replenished.

They both feel Leias presence leave the force in that moment. Shes traded her life for Ben's.

Rey gets back into position behind Ben. Ben's leaning his head against her shoulder, pushing with everything he has in him, his hands tightly gripping the edge of the bath while Rey's wait expectantly between his legs, ready just in time to catch the baby. She lifts it up quickly, placing the wiggling thing against Ben's chest. 

Ben looks down at the perfectly pink, perfectly human baby in awe. It even has his ears.

Rey goes to Exegol a month later. She kills Palpatine. 

They live in peace.

And in light.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So I'm in college, and I've written an actual book. Like paper. Physical copy book. I have lived writing on Ao3, and I owe the world to my people here who have read the things I have written. It means the world.

Check out my book:   
https://www.blurb.com/b/10367532-sicker

**Author's Note:**

> Homegirl thrives on comments.


End file.
